codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Code Lyoko statistics
This page is a statistics journal for the Lyoko Warriors for Seasons 1-4. This includes such stats as monster kills by character by season, devirtualizations/materializations by character per season, total times Lyoko Warriors' skills are used per season, and many other grab bag stats as well. Total virtualizations * > Does not include real-world teleportations. *In Frontier, Jeremie became lost in the supercomputer thus it is unclear if he ever did go to Lyoko, so currently, it's not being counted. *In The Key and Aelita, Aelita has flashbacks to the first time she got virtualized before the events of Season 1, but that instance is not being counted in the tally. *''New Order: Odd, Aelita twice *Exploration: Yumi, Aelita twice *A Great Day: Yumi, Odd three times ; Aelita, Ulrich twice *Mister Pück: Ulrich twice *Missing Link: Ulrich, Odd, Aelita twice *A Fine Mess: Odd, Yumi, Aelita twice *Vertigo: Odd, Yumi, Aelita twice *Cold War: Odd, Aelita twice *Revelation: Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita twice *The Secret: Odd, Ulrich, Aelita twice *Temporary Insanity: Everyone twice *Sabotage: Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita twice *Nobody in Particular: Odd, Yumi, Aelita twice *Triple Trouble: Yumi, Ulrich twice ; Odd, Aelita three times *Lost At Sea: Ulrich, Odd, Aelita twice *Dog Day Afternoon: Odd, Aelita twice *Canine Conundrum: Aelita, Odd, X.A.N.A.-William twice Total devirtualizations * > Note: Seasons 2-4, most of these tallies are just regular materializations by Jeremie. * +These are inclusive in the tally above * Jeremie has 3 devirtualizations, 2 in Season 1 (''Frontier,Ghost Channel), and 1 in Season 2 (Mister Pück). * Season 3 note : In Nobody in Particular, Ulrich's body is devirt'ed, but he himself never went into Lyoko, so this does not count in the tally. * Normal William gets 1 devirtualization, X.A.N.A.-William gets 2. Total monsters destroyed Season 1 * Jeremie and Aelita get one Guardian kill apiece. Season 2 * Hack refers to when X.A.N.A. Franz Hopper hacked the equipment of Team Lyoko in Franz Hopper. These kills are not inclusive in the tally above. * William gets 1 kill and 1 assist on Krabes in A Bad Turn. * Jeremie/Odd credited for marabounta kill. * Ulrich gets Polymorphic Clone kill in Revelation. Season 3 * Odd gets X.A.N.A.-Ulrich kill. * Yumi gets X.A.N.A.-Aelita kill. Season 4 *Jeremie/Aelita get Scyphozoa kill. *Ulrich/Odd/Yumi get Kalamar kill. *Ulrich gets Kolossus kill. *Aelita gets firewall kill. *In Bragging Rights, Ulrich gets 1 cyber-spider kill, Odd gets 5, and 2 are unknown. *In Down to Earth, Odd gets 6 robot kills, and Aelita gets 12. *In Fight to the Finish, Jeremie's multi-agent program kills 2 mantas before "destroying" X.A.N.A. Total Lyoko Warrior devirtualizations by Monster * Megatanks have the record for fastest devirtualization. In Triple Trouble, Yumi is virtualized and devirtualized after only 16 seconds on Lyoko. * Scyphozoa gets 1 kill (Aelita in The Key). * Jeremie is implied to get devirtualized once by Megatanks. * Polymorphic Clone gets 1 devirt on Yumi. * Marabounta get 1 devirt on Yumi. *Sector 5 is not a monster, but just included for the total divirtualization count. Total devirtualizations by / on William Season 3 X.A.N.A.- William devirtualizes the entire Lyoko Team one time. Season 4 By X.A.N.A.-William On X.A.N.A.-William Total Sectors used in Battles Total towers deactivated * Also, two Simulation Bubbles are destroyed: 1 in season one, and 1 in season four. * Season 3 note: Four towers were deactivated automatically due to CODE: XANA. * Season 4 note: One tower was deactivated by Jeremie's multi-agent program, one was by X.A.N.A. (Hot Shower), and three were by Aelita on Replikas, included in tally) Total time reversions Total powers used * * Implied many times in Seasons 1-4, but tally counts the times Ulrich says Super Sprint. * + Implied many times in Season 4, but tally counts the times X.A.N.A.-William says Super Smoke. * Teleportation used only two times in Triple Trouble. Total X.A.N.A. attacks * Community meaning the area surrounding Kadic Academy. *Franz Hopper is attacked twice. *Kiwi is attacked twice. Total Scyphozoa attacks *One attack on the Skidbladnir in The Lake. Total translations * * Under X.A.N.A.'s control Total Sector 5 key activations Miscellaneous statistics * Kiwi is in 11 episodes season one, 10 in season two, 5 in season three, and 13 in season four. *The Subsonics/Subdigitals are referenced or seen for a total of twelve episodes. *The Hermitage is seen in 7 episodes in Season 2, 2 in Season 3, and 2 in Season 4. *There are a total of three birthdays celebrated: Aelita's, Jeremie's, and Yumi's. Aelita's real birthday was referenced in season four, but it was unknown when it was actually celebrated. Sissi's birthday was also referenced in Season 1. *There are a total of seventeen on-screen kisses on the show (18, if you include the one in the movie in End of Take). Category:Code Lyoko Category:Statistics